More To It (Abandoned)
by peterheat
Summary: A few years after the Nighthowler incident, Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde have grown to become the best cops on the ZPD's force. After they get recognized by an unknown spy organization, who enlists their help and pairs them up with their best agent. (Again, another Zootopia fic based off a original concept) (Abandoned due to lack of ideas, sorry. :/)


**So this took a little longer than I expected to make, because I was not sure how to do this story. Anyway, this is another one of the original concepts of Zootopia, you'll probably figure out who it is.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy the story, leave a review, and ect.**

* * *

"I kinda expected that your job was a little more exciting than this?" Nick shrugged, leaning back against the seat, coffee in paw. Judy sighed and ignored him, the two were stuck with watching for speeding animals, and it seemed that today, everyone decided to go exactly the correct speed limit.

"I can tell you're bored, and I'll be honest, I don't enjoy doing this myself." Judy responded, not taking her gaze off the road, she was just as bored as Nick was, though she did a better job of hiding it. Nick shrugged it off and sat up, "Maybe we should check somewhere else, I mean, nobody here is going over 30." He sighed.

Judy nodded, it made sense to check somewhere else, she shifted her car into drive and started to move forward, which _finally_ somebody was speeding (incredibly fast) over the speed limit, where if you blinked, you would've missed it.

The rabbit's quick reflexes kicked in and slammed on the breaks. Nick flew forward and hit his forehead on the dashboard, groaning loudly, "Judy, what the _hell_ did I do that time?!" He moaned, holding his forehead. Judy looked back over, grimacing, "Sorry, Nick, someone just cut me off, and he's going pretty fast."

Nick clicked his sunglasses open so he could put them on, "Then we should probably catch up with him, right?" He grinned, rubbing his forehead.

The sirens on top of the copper car went on as Judy stomped down on the gas, speeding the copper car up and attempting to catch up with said vehicle. Judy kept her sights on the smaller car, it was black, appeared _very_ expensive and looked slick.

"Hey Nick, is that another one of Flash's cars?" Judy asked, about to pick up the radio to get the attention of the driver. Nick shook his head, "Nah, not his kind of car, I don't know anybody who could own a fancy fast car like that one." Nick shrugged, Judy nodded and pulled the radio close to her mouth,

"ZPD! Pull over!" Judy called out to the car, and after a short time passed between the speeding vehicles, the black drove _faster_ and sped away from them.

Judy's eyes widened in surprised and changed the channel on the radio to the ZPD,

"Clawhauster, do you copy?"

Silence, Judy groaned as Nick picked it out of her hand, "You focus on driving, don't want you to accidently hit anything." He said as Judy nodded and sped up faster, "Clawhauster, mind copying back?" Nick asked, which resulted in more silence.

"CLAWHAUSTER!"

" _Yeekk! Sorry about that Nick!"_ The radio responded back, Clawhauster finally responding, "Hey, buddy, we got a 510 and we're in pursuit, we may need somebody to cut off said driver." Nick spoke, Judy getting close to the black car again.

"Nick, switch the radio to the speaker and call out to him again!"

"Hang on 'Hauster." Nick switched the channel to the car's speakers, "Hey buddy, pull over, last warning!" Nick called out, which the vehicle ignored and sped off yet again, much to two's annoyance.

"Geez, what is with this guy?" Nick asked as the car went out of their view. Judy pulled over and groaned, "Well, guess we're going for a plan B!" She says, pulling the copper car over and jumping out into the street.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what are you doing?!" Nick said amazed, he knew Judy has done crazy things beforehand, but this was the most insane!

" _Nick, what's going on now? I need some more information."_ Clawhauster responded back,

"Well, Judy's still in pursuit, I'm about to catch up."

" _Oh, did you catch him?"_

"Yeah.. no, he's still in his car, Judy's running on foot, he got away, so I'm not sure what's idea she has **NOW.** "

" _She's WHAT now?"_

"Chasing after the guy, I'm following her now, I'll let you know what's she's doing when I figure it out-"

A dull crash was heard and made Nick jump up and out of the vehicle, dashing to where Judy ran to.

…

"Judy?! What the hell happ…end..?" Nick ran across the alley, he didn't see Judy anywhere, but he saw that the car crashed, with the door opened, the driver clearly ran away. He wasn't sure why it crashed, but he looked around at the small street and ran over to group of squirrels checking out the crash,

"Hey, excuse me guys, but did you see where the driver went, or if you saw another police officer after this car?" Nick asked, trying to look professional doing so.

"I didn't see the driver, but he turned a little too early and hit the sidewalk, a rabbit did chase after the driver after she saw he wrecked it." A squirrel answered, Nick nodding,

"Ok, where did they go? Did you see that?" The fox asked, which the squirrel pointed to an recently abandoned building. Nick thanked the squirrels for their cooperation and ran towards the building.

Since the building was recently closed, he could get in without any problems and went to the main floor, all the shelves and counters completely cleared. It wasn't easy to see though, it was pretty dark.

Nick peered around the corner, trying to see find Judy or the crazy speeder, hopefully both so that he could get this whole situation finished quickly. Since he was capable of seeing in the dark easily, and found himself not getting anywhere. A few minutes later, he saw a rabbit silhouette in front of a window inside a room, Nick grinned and went to it.

"Hey, Judy! Can you not run off like you did there? You freak me out when you d-" Nick began, but the silhouette's ears jolted up and kicked Nick in the chest, knocking him down. Then ran away.

Nick jumped right back up, annoyed, "Judy!?"

"Nick? When did you get here?" Judy's voice sounded right behind Nick, surprising him yet again. "W-what?! When did… was the speed demon a rabbit too?" Nick asked exasperated as he began to get up, leaning against a wall, rubbing his chest.

Judy rubbed the back of her head, "Well, yeah, that's what I saw of him. Did you just run into him…?" She asked, though she already knew the answer, "Yeah, his foot decided to nail me in chest. God.. you guys are powerful kickers, aren't you?"

…

"…Unfortunately, he got away, despite our efforts." Judy finished explaining to Bogo, their chief. The chief read over the report, "Well, anything about the car he was in, like the license plate?" He asked, Judy's eyes widening.

She just realized she hadn't taken the time to capture the license plate, despite the fact it crashed and was abandoned.

"Op, hold up, don't worry. Before I followed after Hopps, I got some photos of the crash. Said photos are currently developing. However, from what I saw, there wasn't any license plate, so I'm not sure what's up." Nick quickly perked up after a short period of silence.

Bogo seemed slightly impressed, but hid it quickly, "Oh, I asked Clawhauster to give it to you later, alright?" Nick continued, sly look on his face.

"Just get back to work, you two." Bogo instructed, Nick and Judy leaving the room without any protest. Judy was pretty impressed with Nick taking the entire situation so carefully.

"So, what's making you take this so seriously?" Judy asked, Nick giving a quick look of annoyance, he didn't seem too happy with Judy at the moment, "Well, for starters, you ran off on me. I couldn't find you anywhere, and I got really scared when I was searching for you in the building. I know that you are pretty strong, but who knows what was up with that guy, he could've been hopped up on some crazy drug that-"

Judy stopped him, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, and I was-"

"Trying to catch the guy, I know." Nick shrugged, "Just slow down a bit, I can't always keep up with you."

Judy nodded, "Alright, I'll try to slow down. Now, let's get back to work, the day's not over yet!"

…

 _"What happened out there? I saw your car pop up on the news."_

 _"Don't worry about it, the cops that chased after me weren't hurt or anything, I'm more glad that the guys that were chasing me didn't keep going."_

 _"What you did was reckless-"_

 _"I understand that. However, not everything goes according to plan sometimes. For example, someone fails to give me the evac I needed, so I get chased by cops for speeding."_

 _"What was with those two..? They seem familiar, and pretty persistant."_

 _"I recognized them as they were chasing me. Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde, solved that case with those Nighthowler flowers."_

 _"Oh, THOSE two. Probably the best cops on the ZPD force, probably good enough to catch you."_

 _"Most likely… they'll really help me out for this mission…"_

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"You'll hear about it tomorrow."_


End file.
